


Kiss

by Sweven



Series: DecemberDrabbling [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweven/pseuds/Sweven
Summary: Jedifest Daily StockingPrompt: Obi-Wan/Cody - “Kiss”





	Kiss

»By the stars if you die, I’ll kill you myself«  
The incessant mumbling of the Clone Trooper filled the air of the cave as he tended to the prone figure lying on a makeshift bed. Static was crackling on the radio.

»Cody…,« the low rasping voice stilled the clone’s worried hands and Cody leaned down. »Be quiet, please. I’m fine, I’m just exhausted.«

»All due respect, sir, you don’t look fine. How can I help?«

A sly smile spread on Obi-Wan’s lips. »Well… A kiss might help?«

Cody shook his head in exasperation, but closed the distance nonetheless. »You’re incorrigible.«


End file.
